Regina Pats
| arena = Brandt Centre | colours = Red, white and blue | championships = 1925, 1928 (as Monarchs), 1930, & 1974 Memorial Cup Champions 1974, 1980 WHL champions | coach = John Paddock | GM = John Paddock | website = reginapats.com }}The Regina Pats are a junior ice hockey team that plays in the Western Hockey League. The Pats are based out of Regina, Saskatchewan and the Brandt Centre is their home arena. History The Regina Pats are the oldest major junior hockey franchise in the world that have continuously operated from their original location and use the same name. They began operations in 1917. They were originally named the Patricias, after Princess Patricia of Connaught, the granddaugher of Queen Victoria and daughter of the Governor General (the Duke of Connaught). The team name was also associated with Princess Patricia's Canadian Light Infantry, to the point that Pats sweaters still bear the regimental crest as a shoulder patch. In 1923, the team's name was shortened to the Pats. The Pats won Canadian junior championships in 1925 and 1930, as well as in 1928 when they were known as the Regina Monarchs. During World War II, the team remained dormant but was re-organized in 1946. In 1968, the Pats returned to the Saskatchewan Junior Hockey League. They won the league title in 1969. In 1970, the Pats jumped to the Western Hockey League and left the SJHL. In their place the Regina Blues were formed as their farm team in the SJHL. The Blues folded in 1982. The Regina Pats won their fourth Canadian junior championship in the 1974 Memorial Cup. In 1977, they moved from Regina Exhibition Stadium to the new Agridome, since renamed the Brandt Centre. Most recently, they were the host team for the 2001 Memorial Cup. The Regina Pats are now owned by Russ Parker and Diane Parker and their son Brent Parker is the General Manager. The team hosted the 2018 Memorial Cup. Season-by-season record ''Note: GP = Games played, W = Wins, L = Losses, T = Ties OL = Overtime losses, Pts = Points, GF = Goals for, GA = Goals against'' Team records NHL alumni *Murray Armstrong *Carter Ashton *Murray Balfour *Dave Balon *Victor Bartley *Sandy Beadle *Norm Beaudin *Gordon Berenson *Dwight Bialowas *Mike Blaisdell *Buzz Boll *Derek Boogaard *Gary Bromley *Glen Burdon *Garth Butcher *Gord Buttrey *Lyndon Byers *Shawn Byram *Kyle Calder *Drew Callander *Jock Callander *Les Colwill *Barry Cummins *Les Cunningham *Scott Daniels *Lorne Davis *Don Deacon *Nathan Dempsey *Robert Dirk *Ken Doraty *Duke Dukowski *Rocky Dundas *Jordan Eberle *Garry Edmundson *Craig Endean *Aut Erickson *Garnet Exelby *Todd Fedoruk *Brent Fedyk *Dunc Fisher *Ron Flockhart *Dan Focht *Jimmy Franks *Kyle Freadrich *Jeff Friesen *Stan Gilbertson *Clark Gillies *Dave Goertz *Butch Goring *Johnny Gottselig *Dirk Graham *Stu Grimson *Taylor Hall *Kevin Haller *Josh Harding *Terry Harper *Bill Hay *Jamie Heward *Bill Hicke *Ernie Hicke *Josh Holden *Terry Hollinger *Bruce Holloway *Matt Hubbauer *Fran Huck *Earl Ingarfield, Jr. *Frank Ingram *Barret Jackman *Mark Janssens *Frank Jerwa *Greg Joly *Boyd Kane *Bob Kirkpatrick *Kevin Krook *Robbie Laird *Brad Lauer *Brian Lavender *Jim Leavins *Bill LeCaine *Gary Leeman *Ed Litzenberger *Reed Low *Len Lunde *Brett Lysak *Kim MacDougall *Al MacInnis *Nevin Markwart *Paul Masnick *Frank Mathers *Jim Mathieson *Jim McGeough *Stu McNeill *Barrie Meissner *Dave Michayluk *Brad Miller *John Miner *Gerry Minor *Derek Morris *Alex Motter *Garth Murray *Dmitri Nabokov *Rod Norrish *Selmar Odelein *Colton Orr *Greg Pankewicz *Garry Peters *Ronald Petrovicky *Eric Pettinger *Gord Pettinger *Rich Preston *Glenn Resch *Rick Rypien *Don Saleski *Wally Schreiber *Jeff Shantz *Mike Sillinger *Trevor Sim *Jason Smith *Ken Smith *Ron Snell *Dennis Sobchuk *Gene Sobchuk *Brian Spencer *Al Staley *Ed Staniowski *Art Strobel *Todd Strueby *Brad Stuart *Greg Tebbutt *Esa Tikkanen *Doug Trapp *Rob Tudor *Al Tuer *Bob Turner *Aud Tuten *Darren Veitch *Gord Wappel *Doug Wickenheiser *David Wilkie *Eddie Wiseman *Alex Wood *Larry Wright *Dmitriy Yakushin Player sweaters retired * # 1 Ed Staniowski * # 7 Jordan Eberle * # 8 Brad Hornung * # 9 Clark Gillies * #12 Doug Wickenheiser * #14 Dennis Sobchuk * #16 Dale Derkatch * #16 Mike Sillinger * #17 Bill Hicke Staff Coaching Staff * John Paddock - Head Coach and GM * Dave Struch - Assistant Coach and Assistant GM * Brad Herauf - Assistant Coach * Rob Muntain - Goaltenders Coach Hockey Operations Staff * Dale McMullin - Director of Scouting * Gord Pritchard - Assistant to the GM * Greg Mayer - Athletic Therapist/Trainer * Gord Cochran - Equipment Manager / Assistant Trainer Full list of scouts at ReginaPats.com Front Office Staff * Anthony Marquart - Governor * Todd Lumbard - President * Marty Klyne - Chief Operating Officer * Mark Rathwell - VP of Communications * Joel Pickering - Director of Game Night Operations * Kellin Enslev - Director of Ticket Sales * Karen Magnus - Director of Merchandise * Daniel Fink - Director of Media and Communications * Jan Hockley - Bookkeeper * Kendra Schulz - Manager of Customer Service * Chad Lang - Senior Advisor Broadcasters *Phil Andrews - Play-by-Play Announcer *Daniel Fink - Colour Commentator Games broadcast on CKRM CHL records * Most ties in one season with overtime, with 14 ties in 72 games in 2002–03 * Longest winless streak with 36 winless games from October 23, 1976 through January 23, 1977 * Longest winless streak on the road with 36 games from October 3, 1976 through March 27, 1977 * 2nd most consecutive 40 win seasons with 7 from 1979–80 to 1985–86 NHL first round drafted Pats *2013 - Morgan Klimchuk- Drafted 28th overall by the Calgary Flames *2008 - Colten Teubert- Drafted 13th overall by the Los Angeles Kings *2008 - Jordan Eberle- Drafted 22nd overall by the Edmonton Oilers *2007 - Nick Ross- Drafted 30th overall by the Phoenix Coyotes * 1999 - Barret Jackman- Drafted 17th overall by the St. Louis Blues. * 1998 - Brad Stuart - Drafted 3rd overall by the San Jose Sharks. * 1996 - Josh Holden - Drafted 12th overall by the Vancouver Canucks. * 1996 - Derek Morris - Drafted 13th overall by the Calgary Flames. * 1994 - Jeff Friesen - Drafted 11th overall by the San Jose Sharks. * 1992 - Jason Smith - Drafted 18th overall by the New Jersey Devils. * 1989 - Mike Sillinger - Drafted 11th overall by the Detroit Red Wings. * 1989 - Kevin Haller - Drafted 14th overall by the Buffalo Sabres. * 1989 - Jamie Heward - Drafted 16th overall by the Pittsburgh Penguins. * 1985 - Brent Fedyk - Drafted 8th overall by the Detroit Red Wings. * 1984 - Selmar Odelein - Drafted 21st overall by the Edmonton Oilers. * 1983 - Nevin Markwart - Drafted 21st overall by the Boston Bruins. * 1981 - Garth Butcher - Drafted 10th overall by the Vancouver Canucks. * 1980 - Doug Wickenheiser - Drafted 1st overall by the Montreal Canadiens. * 1980 - Darren Veitch - Drafted 5th overall by the Washington Capitals. * 1980 - Mike Blaisdell - Drafted 11th overall by the Detroit Red Wings. * 1974 - Greg Joly - Drafted 1st overall by the Washington Capitals. * 1974 - Clark Gillies - Drafted 4th overall by the New York Islanders. * 1971 - Larry Wright - Drafted 8th overall by the Philadelphia Flyers. * 1968 - Ron Snell - Drafted 14th overall by the Pittsburgh Penguins. Trivia *Baseball great Larry Walker once tried out for the Regina Pats as a goaltender. *Washington Nationals Outfielder, Nyjer Morgan, had a stint with the Regina Pats in 1999–2000. He played 7 games for the Pats, registering 2 goals and 20 penalty minutes. External links * Official Team website * Official WHL website * Official CHL website References *2005–06 WHL Guide Category:Canadian ice hockey teams Category:Western Hockey League (junior) team Category:Saskatchewan Junior Hockey Category:Established in 1917 Category:Regina Pats